


Kevins Revenge

by JaxRhapsody



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Teenage Drama, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxRhapsody/pseuds/JaxRhapsody
Summary: Kevin is trying to get to third base with Nazz, because virginity is for dorks. She's not in to it, but somebody else is willing to give him a reprieve. A known blabber mouth catches and blabs, leading him to do what he never thought, to get revenge.
Relationships: Jimmy/Kevin (Ed Edd n Eddy), Kevin/Lee Kanker, Kevin/Marie Kanker, Kevin/Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The beginning of summer break, the cul-de-sac kids… teens have been peacefully living their lives since the Ed's had given up trying to scam them for money, without Double-Dee; Eddy’s plans just never had the success they used to, not too mention Ed was of little help when he was around. If Ed wasn't working at his uncles garage, he had May tagging along, cramping Eddy's style. Double-Dee is away having focused a bit more on himself, managed to get accepted to a high-end college in the city, forgoing the rest of high school.

Sarah and Jimmy are somewhat more a thing and she because of Ed, has a somewhat friendship with Lee, which worries Jimmy, Nazz and Kevin have been dating, and Jonny, he still hasn't forgiven Eddy for what happened to Plank during the camping incident, where it took the combined forces of the cul-de-sacs two power houses; Rolf and Ed to keep him from doing unspeakable things to Eddy, which finally prompted his parents to seek help with the kid after he tried to burn down Eddy's house. Rolf is still Rolf, but he's gotten America down pretty good.

Kevin is throwing a party for the beginning of summer break where everybody is invited, even Eddy, seeing as he crashes it, anyway. Most of his antics had been somewhat scams to be popular, since the other two left to their devices were welcomed more than he was. Kevin had warmed up to Ed in shop class.  
“Hey Eddy, don't be a dork this time,” he tossed him a beer from his dads fridge.

“Duh, Kevin,” he popped the cap off, taking a swig.

“Hello Three-haired Ed-boy, want to join me in some old country party shenanigans,” Rolf greeted.

“Eh… maybe later, Rolf,” Eddy walked off.

Over on the couch Sarah and Lee are chatting. Jimmy is hanging with Jonny out of fear of Marie and May. 

“So what?! Plank used to say that girls were nothing but trouble anyway. The nicest girl here is Nazz, and she's with Kevin.”

“I think I might be gay, Jonny,” Jimmy whispered.

“Are you sure? Maybe hanging out with Sarah all the time is a bad impression… she's kinda a bitch.”

“She's not that bad.”

“Hey May! Go get me another beer,” Lee yelled. “May! Hurry your ass up!”

“I could use one, too,” Sarah smiled. “Jimmy! Beer!” Her voice just over the music playing.

“Coming, Sarah,” Jimmy replied.

“See, I told ya,” Jonny laughed.

Jimmy's head knocked in to Mays at the fridge, “Ow. My head,” he cried.

“Watch it, Fairy Dutch,” she shoved him, sending him flying to the couch.

“Thank you Jimmy,” Sarah cooed.

“Here's your beer, bitch,” May dropped the bottle in Lee's lap and walked off.

“It's about time.”

“Move along Jimmy, we're having girl talk, okay?”

“Okay, Sarah,” he smiled and walked off.

Once he was out of ear shot, Sarah turned to Lee; “I try not to boss him around too much, I think I'm getting a crush on him.”

“You gotta learn how to take care of a man, before you can be with a man. Plus a man also has to know his place, ya know,” Lee explained.

“I think I get it.”

Meanwhile Kevin is chatting up Nazz in the dining room, where Jonny is chasing Eddy around the table with a broken beer bottle, while Marie laughs in the corner.

“Help,” Eddy screams.

“Get back here, you dick!”

“C'mon Jonny, I thought we were all friends now?! Kevin!”

“No way man,” Kevin replied. “So anyway, Babe, I need help with something in my bedroom, care to give me a hand?”

“Sure Kev, I'll help you.”

“Awesome, it's real important.”

“Oooooh… Kevin, Marie giggled.

“Why are you laughing like that, he just needs help.”

Marie just gave a sly grin, and Nazz caught on, pretty quick.

“Kev,” sighed. “I'm not doing that.”

“But Babe, c'mon, I'm tired of waiting,” he begged.

“Go help yourself, Kevin,” she marched off.

“Harsh dude, how long have yall been dating,” Marie wondered.

“Like since middle school. She acts like getting laid is the worst thing ever!”

“So you've been trying to fuck? I get it, we've been trying to get the Ed’s to come around forever, especially since May had been bragging about her and Ed getting it on in that van you two fixed up from the junkyard.”

“Dang, I'm just tired of waiting. I'm getting another beer,” Kevin starts to walk off.

“Hey wait,” she reaches for him. “I'm just as hot as she is, why don't we hook up?”

“You're pulling my leg,” he eyed her.

“I'm serious! I might even talk Lee in to it, if you don't mind her.”

“Yeah… I guess that's cool. Two for one, huh?”

“Lemme go talk to her and I'll get you, okay?”

“Sure,” he walked off.”

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be sweet,” she laughed to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finally gets what he wants... not from Nazz, but the helping bodies are much appreciated.

Kevin walks in to see Nazz chatting up Eddy, and Jonny storming off, Ed is finally there and gives him a wave between kissing May, which starts to rile him up until he spots Marie and Lee talking once Sarah and Jimmy briefly walk off to dance. A devilish grin on Lees face sets him at ease.

“Hey, scram so I can talk to my sister,” Marie ordered.

“This better be important, Marie,” she snapped.

“We're talking her, rock reject,” Sarah snapped.

“Oh it is… it is.”

“Excuse us for a moment Sarah.”

“Sure. Let's dance Jimmy,” she beamed.

“So, Nazz ain't giving Kevin the good-stuff, I figured we could give him some action,” she eyed Sarah walking off. “Not only will it screw with that uppity bitches relationship, when he comes begging for more, it might even make the Eds jealous.”

“Hmmm, Eddy's changed, I don't know if I'm that in to him, but I could use a bit more than Eddy Junior, sometimes a girl needs the real thing. I'm in, when do we do it?”

“Right now,” she sneered.

Marie and Lee walk over to Kevin, while keeping a look-out for Sarah and Nazz, Sarah is facing away from them, dancing, and Nazz is walking with Eddy and Ed to the kitchen.

“Right this way, ladies,” Kevin tries to swoon.

“Yeah, yeah, hurry the fuck up, before we're spotted,” Lee glanced around.

Kevin lead them to his bedroom, “I thought you were yankin my chain, Marie,” he shut the door behind them.

Marie grabbed his shorts, feeling for his cock, while Lee sat her beer down, pulling her shirt off, he catches a glimpse of Lees chest, before Marie pulls him in a kiss, her free hand up his shirt, feeling his abs.

“You know what you're doing, right,” Lee asked.

“I've watched porn,” he broke from the kiss.

“Good, we're all on the same page,” she walked closer to him, sitting his beer down.

Marie lifts his shirt up, Lee pulls down his shorts while he's trying to kick his shoes off, her full lips meet his, her chest pressed tight on his, Kevin might be cool in the face, but his heart is beat could be the rhythm for some speed metal song. She pulls him to the bed, his kissing moves down her neck to her cleavage, her moaning is probably the nicest thing he's ever heard from her mouth.

“Don't hog him, Lee,” she ordered, spinning him by his shoulders, stuffing her tongue in his mouth, a tongue ring bounces in his mouth.

Kevin reached under her shirt, undoing her bra, pulled her shirt over her head, Lee strokes his raging boner, having pulled it free from his boxers. The girls stood up, dropping their pants and panties in one fell swoop, Lee undid her bra, he has both sets of tits in view, Maries just a bit bigger.

“In case you're wondering; Mays aren't as big as ours,” Marie grinned.

“You just relax and let us do the work,” Lee instructed.

On their knees, they yanked off his boxers and both started licking his cock, he stared at them amazingly as one pair of eyes looked back at him. Tongues and lips spreading drool all over him, their soft lips caressing, tongues lightly dragging, Marie started moaning, Kevin smiles a goofy grin.

“Why don't you all get on the bed,” he offered.

They climbed on the bed, wet gashes surrounding his head, reaching, Kevin rubs his fingers across both of them, sticking a finger in Lee, she gasped and clenched up. A finger stuck in Marie causing her to push into his hand, she took his whole cock in her mouth, while Lee was momentarily distracted. Fingers in both, he rubs their clits with his thumbs. He closes his eye's while Marie works him with her mouth, giving her head a twist, his body shivers with joy.

“You don't get it all to yourself, Marie,” Lee pulled her up by her hair, going down, herself.

Lee takes a tight grip with her lips and tongue, sucking hard on the upstroke, Marie tries to catch her breath, chest heaving, Kevin's fingers and thumb makes her cum.

“Having fun yet, Kevin, “ Marie asked.

“Oh yeah, excellent,” he moans.

“I don't know what I saw in Edd… you're a real bad boy. If you ever call it quits with her, give me a call. Hell, if you need a release, give me a call.”

He just nods as Lee tries to suck the life out of him, her hand cups his balls and squeezes the base.

“God… damn… Lee.”

“I got an idea,” Marie climbs over his face. “Have a snack.”

Her wet gash presses on his mouth, she rides his face, getting her lips and clit sucked on, staring at the bottoms of her tits, he reaches up and presses his palms, getting handfuls.

“Oh yeah, I need this in me,” Lee pulled off.

“Not before me,” Marie whipped her head around.

“You’re already on his face Marie, stop being greedy.”

“It was my idea,” she snapped. “I get to ride it first!”

“I got an idea,” Kevin pushed Marie to the side.

During the rest of the party…

“Have you seen Lee, May,” Sarah asked.

“Ehhh… who cares, my Big Ed is here!”

“Hey little sister!”

Sarah walks off, continuing her search, seeing Eddy on the phone, tapping him on the shoulder.

“What do you want, Sarah, can't you see I'm on the phone?”  
“I'm looking for Lee.”

“Weren't you just talking to her? Double D sez; greetings,” he mocked that last part.

She spots Nazz being bored to death by Rolf, walking up.  
“Hey Nazz, are you okay?”

“I don't think you'd understand, Sarah,” she replied.  
“Try me.”

“Kevin keeps pressuring me to have sex, I'm just not ready for that.”

“In the old country a man must prove himself worthy by snorting a special powder and smashing a watermelon open with his erect penis, before he can consummate with a woman.”

“Ewww,” they both cried.

“Yeah… well… I'm just trying to figure out if I like a guy, so I don't know. Have you seen Lee?”

“No, I haven't.”

“Kevin's a jerk sometimes, anyway,” she walked off.

Curious, she checked the backyard, and the front yard, Jonny was in the bathroom hurling, one place left; his not so quiet room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the act of it all, lil Miss nosey drops the bomb as kind as she can about Kevin.

Lee and Marie are laying on top of each other, Kevin is slamming balls deep in Lee, much to her demands, his hands full of Maries ass, her arms and legs pinning her down, he pulls out, sticking back in Marie, with a gasp from her.

“Ya know; you have a knack for switching just before we get our nut off,” Lee complained.

Kevin gives a little laugh, massaging Maries ass, while he long strokes her. Going unnoticed, Sarah opens his door and peeks in, getting an eye full of Kevin having sex with a stack of Kankers. Her mouth hangs open, the smell of sex tickles her nose. His heavy breathing, Maries whimpering just before she climaxes, her head lifts a little, “about to cum,” she moans. Sarah snaps to her senses enough to pull out her phone, checking that the flash is off, holds her thumb over the speaker when she hits record. “Finally,” falls out of her mouth before the words fall away to some unintelligible noise, he pulls out, some of her cum runs in to Lees gash, right before he slides back in her.

“Oh Kevin,” Lee moans.

Marie rolls off of her in a huff, the moment Lee relaxed her grip. Her legs wrapped around Kevin, pulling some crazy wrestling move, she flipped him on the bed and started riding him. Sarah finds herself getting horny watching Lee ride Kevin. He pulls Marie close to suck on a nipple. He tries to distract himself, kissing Marie, Sarah stops recording, slowly shuts the door and briskly walks away. Kevin grabs her hips, slamming her down, her cunt clenched around tight, her lip quivers, she falls on Kevin’s chest, with a long moan, still rocking her hips on him.

“It's all up to you now, Marie… finish him off,” she pants.

Kevin rolls over, staring Marie in the eye's, her legs opened, he mounted her slowly.

“I was waiting for this part,” Marie smiled.

She wrapped around Kevin, he managed to pick her up, hoisting her up and down in his lap, her nails in his back. 

“I can't hold it any more,” he moans.

“You better not fucking stop,” she growled.

He grunted, moaned, sighed, dropping her on his cock, she held tight, pushing herself in to his crotch as he filled her up, not stopping until her body lost strength. They collapsed, laying next to Lee.

“Kevin,” Lee started. “You're not my type, but that wasn't bad. I'd almost want to hook up again.”

“I wouldn't mind sharing,” Marie grinned.

“Lying bitch.”

“He's not my man, why should I care?”

“Hey… it's all good, I wasn't sure about you either, Lee. Either way, we been in here for a while, time to get back to the party.”

“He's right,” Lee agreed.

Throwing their clothes on, they snuck back to the living room, making sure nobody saw them, Kevin and Marie made it to the kitchen. They see Nazz on the phone.

“…well jerk-boy just walked in the kitchen, I'll talk to you later, Double D.”

“Harsh, babe,” Kevin replied.

“Hi Marie,” Nazz walked off towards the living room.

“Damn… so was it worth it, or what?”

“Totally worth it. You think Double D could lay pipe like that?”

“Maybe not, but whatever.”

Nazz plops down next to Sarah with a huff, prompting her to turn around.

“You're usually super fun at parties, are you still mad at Kevin,” she asked.

“Yep. Word of advice; if you want to date boys, find a nice one, not some jerk, asshole of a jock, who wants to jump down your pants all the time.”

“Speaking of that; there is a boy I think I like.”

“Please tell me it's not Jonny.”

“Eww, not that weirdo!”

Thinking; it couldn't be Eddy or Double D if she doesn't want Kanker wraith, nor could it be Rolf, “umm… Double D…”

“Nah, that was like a kid thing. I think…” she stares at her shoes and illegal beer. “…I think I like Jimmy.”

“Jimmy,” with a bewildered look on her face.

“Yeah, he understands me, we're close, it's like the next step.”

“I thought that boy was gay as all get out,” she thought to herself. “Well… he is a pretty good cheerleader, too.”

“Yeah, see? I think he's even nicer than Double D. I just don't know what to say.”

“If you like him, explain, he'll understand, dude. If he doesn't want to date, just don't flip out on him in that Sarah way, that you do… would you want to lose a friend and boyfriend?  
“Hey Kevin,” Jonny walks in to the kitchen.

“How you holdin up, dude? I can't have the cops here over Eddy's dead body.”

“I hope he burns in hell. Oh, I got something to tell you, maybe even a warning,” he looks around.  
“Well, spit it out.”

Jonny gets real close, “I was talking to Jimmy earlier and he said that he thinks he might be gay.”

“Yeah, that's real breaking news,” Kevin laughed.

“Just a heads up, so you don't be surprised by anything.”

“Yeah, I'm not worried.”

“Also I overhead earlier, Sarah was telling Lee, she thinks she might have a crush on Jimmy, what a riot it would be if she found out he likes guys!”

“That would be crazy, man.”

“So I need to tell you something, but you can't freak out, okay, Nazz.”

“What is it, you need a tampon?”

“No… just promise not to make a scene, please.”

“What are you girls talking about,” Lee walked up.

“That's kinda what I'm trying to figure out, Lee.”

“Oh… Kevin…,” she leered.

“Yeah,” she stretched the word. “I'll uh… leave ya to it, Sarah.”

“Wait, what about Kevin?”

“Talk to you later, Lee,” Sarah waved.

“Sarah; what about Kevin?!”

“Let's talk about it outside,” Sarah stood.

She lead her to the back deck where they could talk in peace.

“You cannot freak out about this, but Kevin is cheating on you, I saw it happen.”

“What? No, he wouldn't cheat on me… wait… you want him for yourself! Yeah right, I knew liking Jimmy was a lie, Jimmy, hilarious,” she snapped.

“I don't want that doofus for a boyfriend!”

She grabbed her hand in hers with a soulful look.

“Yo Marie, we need to bounce,” Lee walked up.

“Why?”

“I think Sarah found out about what we did with Kevin.”

“So what, we can take her, why you worried?"

“Piss Sarah off and she's almost as strong as her brother.”

“Good point.”

“Should we tell Kevin?”

“Hell no, we'll just wait by the front door and watch it happen,” Marie smiled.

“Wonder how many times she'll kick him in the dick,” Lee laughed.

“Nazz, I'm not joking… I saw it… look.”

Sarah pulled out her phone and played the video, Nazz looked on, watching Kevin give it to both girls before Lee starts to ride him and he makes out with Marie, tears start to roll down her face. Sarah stops the video.


End file.
